SUMMARY There is an urgent need for advances in neuroAIDS research that will lead to eradication of HIV in cART resistant reservoirs, including the CNS, and further contribute to improved diagnostics and patient care. Such advances require an interdisciplinary approach with participation of investigators in basic, behavioral and clinical research. The major goal of the Comprehensive NeuroAIDS Center Cores (CNAC) is to facilitate interaction between basic science, behavioral research and clinical medicine by providing a mechanism of support for translational investigations through infrastructural and financial support, as well as mentorship. Toward this end, the Developmental Core will provide support for pilot investigations, progress evaluation, guidance, and mentorship. This core application describes the progress during the current funding period, experience of the Core Leaders, the process to recruit and review innovative project applications, and the role the Core will play in mentorship of clinical and basic science faculty and trainees at various levels. It is anticipated that this core will play a pivotal role in enhancing and ensuring the success of neuroAIDS investigators, the advancement of neuroAIDS research and patient care, and the CNAC mission.